


Special Eros Games with Daddy

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Dubious Consent, Extreme Age Gap, Fingering, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Shotacon, dubcon, not really incest since Yuuri is adopted but you know just in case, yuuri is 9, yuuri is adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: Hello you make recognize this fic from my old account which i originally posted it as anonymous on. I moved it so i could post my fics all in one place. :)Adult Victor gives a very young Yuuri sex lessons. They play daddy's special Eros games.Yuuri does consent but also he's a kid still so i added the dubcon tag just in case.There's no pee in this one, that's just how yuuri describes needing to cum cause he doesn't understand.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

This story is set in an omegaverse society where omegas are commonly raised and parented by their intended alpha soulmate as a pleasure slave to be used for their alphas sexual urges. Victor and Yuuri just happened to be unluckily born at the wrong times with a huge gap in between their ages but they still imprint on each other as soulmates. They found each other just like Victuuri will always find each other, because Victuuri was always meant to be.

When Victor finds Yuuri he gets a little overexcited about finding his soul mate, and instantly buys him from his parents. It's common to give the parents a dowry for an omega in their society. Yuuri is quite young, just a toddler when found, and Victor didn't mean to hurt the poor boy by taking him from his family, but he felt drawn to him. Life before finding Yuuri had been so lonely and empty. Yuuri isn't treated unkindly, he has all the best clothes and toys, he is well kept, and provided for, has everything a child could want. It was a little lonely at first as an only child, but he's taken quite the shining to Victor since then. He can now be found easily calling Victor daddy, slipping into the man's lap and taking whatever kind of attention he wants from him.

Yuuri is around 9 years old the first time Victor starts to groom him for sex. Of course they won't have penetrative sex yet but Victor does want him to know and understand what he's here for. So like all omegas in their world he'll get use to provocative touches. Years of gentle grooming, slowly deepened kisses and light fondling and groping of his genitalia would get Yuuri ready to be Victor's breeding omega. Victor is cuddling him in bed as he broaches the top. Victor strokes his adopted son's hair absentmindedly as he talks.

“Yuuri, zoloste, do you know why I brought you here to live with me sweetheart?” Yuuri smiles up at Victor with a big toothy grin.

“Yes! I'm your omega, daddy!” Victor sighs softly, running his fingers through the boy's jet black hair.

“Yes, that's right moya, and do you know what omegas are for?” Yuuri gave victor a look of confusion.

“My sweet boy, You're here to please me...to pleasure me...” Victor's mouth felt like cotton suddenly as he tried to form the words. “sexually.”

“sex-u-ally” Yuuri tried pronouncing the word, still looking bewildered.

“Yes exactly, so do you want to play a game with daddy moya lyubov?” Yuuri's eyes lit up.

“What's the game called daddy?” Yuuri looked into Victor's eyes, his own brown orbs filled with curiosity.

“Ah, well it's a game, I like to call “Eros”.” Victor smirked to himself at his cleverness.

“Ooh! Yes daddy!” anything for more attention from Victor. “You'll need to be a good boy and play along for me won't you? Do you trust me Yuuri?” Yuuri just nodded shyly.

“No baby, no nodding. I need you to say yes when you want something okay? Consent is important in the Eros game love.” Yuuri being a child of course couldn't actually consent, but it still made Victor feel a little better about his intentions for the boy.

“Yes Daddy!” Yuuri smiled so sweetly, so innocently up at his adopted dad.

“There's my good boy!” He ruffled Yuuri's hair softly before pressing a sweet kiss to Yuuri's lips. Victor lingered a little longer than their usual daddy/son kisses.

“Can you open your mouth for me little one?” The boy did as he was told, parting his sweet lips instantly. Victor brought his lips back to Yuuri's and pressed his tongue gently inside Yuuri's waiting mouth, tasting him for the first time. Yuuri licked eagerly back at victor's tongue. The alpha took his innocent little omega's hand in his and guided it over to the bulge in his pants, brushing softly against it.

“Feel that baby? That's how happy you make daddy when we kiss.” Yuuri blushed shyly at the feeling.

They practiced more making out for now, Yuuri's small frame cradled in victor's larger one as they cuddled and kissed. It was fairly normal to scent your child even when they weren't your mate, so Victor let out some of his scent as they made out, pusshing his face into Yuuri's scenet gland and inhaling some of his as well. Sometimes Victor also rubbed his bulge against Yuuri just a little as they made out, shitfing the boy in his arms inconspicously but not to much, moaning softly into Yuuri's mouth.. Ah Victor wanted more so badly but Yuuri was nowhere near ready. Victor was being selfish even taking this. Their alpha omega relationship was a sexual one by nature, but Yuuri was still a child after all. Victor would try to take things slow but he was also horny and his biology told him his mate is right here. He knew he'd be taking more before to long no matter what.

Didn't take long to tucker the poor boy out and so Yuuri fell fast asleep after the make out session. Victor disentangled himself from the boy tucking him in and kissing his head. “Goodnight Moya Lyubov, sweet dreams darling.” he whispered, before shutting the door and slinking downstairs. Victor could take care of himself down there before heading back up to bed.

Victor unbuttoned his pants and slid out his achingly hard member. He'd been dying to touch himself all night so he wasted no time, stroking hard and fast. He remembered how Yuuri's softly little body felt next to his. He started to let himself fantasize about what it would be like to play with his omega's wet little virgin pussy. He imagined how nice it would feel to finger the boy, Yuuri coming apart under his touch. Victor let out a groan of pleasure as he came to the images of his son in his mind. He cleaned himself up and tucked his soft cock back into his pants, heading upstairs for bed. Next time maybe he'd give the boy some hands on lessons about masturbation.

**The next morning:  
**

Victor certainly thought Yuuri seemed more affectionate than usual the next morning, trying to steal more kisses from his daddy when he could, even pushing his own tongue into his dad's mouth, exploring it, and eager to try more fun “eros games”. Victor whined pulling away from the kisses. He would love to try more as well but he knew he needed to be a good alpha and take care of his omega in other ways as well. So he promised Yuuri more kisses and maybe they could try a new part of the eros game after breakfast.

No sooner did Yuuri finish eating than he jumped into his daddy's lap.

“Oomf!” Victor caught his little boy, and chuckled. “So impatient my darling.” he chided.

“Can we play Eros now daddy?” Victor smiled softly, ruffling his son's hair.

“Of course we can malishka, maybe in a comfier place than the dining room though.” He got up and carried Yuuri to the couch with him. Victor sat on the couch the long way, nestling Yuuri between his legs, with the boy's back to his chest.

“Okay ready my dear? Can you part your legs for daddy?” The boy spread his legs.

“Yes daddy, ready!!” Victor chuckled at Yuuri's eagerness and let out a breath. He already felt like he wanted to wreck the poor boy. He needed to be careful.

“Okay zoloste, i'm going to touch your private parts, it might feel a little strange at first. But it isn't bad, okay, it's just different.”

“ok.” Yuuri blushed. Victor started the touches softly, fondling the boys little cocklet and mound over his boxers. Yuuri whimpered at the feeling.

“I-it tickles daddy.” Yuuri whined and reached a hand behind him trying to grab onto his dad for comfort. Victor grasped it with his free hand. The alpha nuzzled into his little omega's neck, nosing at his scent gland, and letting out some of his own calming scent.

“Don't worry my Yuuri it will start to feel better and i'm right here. You're safe with me.” He rubbed a little firmer over the boy's crotch before slipping a hand inside his boxers. His hand slid over the boys cocklet before tracing his folds and Yuuri gasped in pleasure. He wasn't old enough to make much slick yet so victor would have extra careful with this part. He pulled his hand back out bringing it to Yuuri's mouth.

“Can you help daddy out here baby? Wet my fingers with your tongue.” The boy lapped and sucked at the offered hand until it was coated with spit.

“That's my good boy. Thank you dear.” Victor praised, kissing Yuuri's neck softly before slipping his hand back into his underwear. Victor pressed a finger inside Yuuri's small tight cunt, fingering him softly. Yuuri squirmed and whimpered at the intrusion. Squeezing the hand he was holding.

“Ah!” Victor Gasped out. “You feel so good here darling.” Victor praised. “I'm going to put another finger in okay, just let me know if it's to much or you need to stop. You're always in control Malishka.”

He pushed another finger inside Yuuri's sweet little cunt before speeding up his ministrations. Yuuri wriggled in Victor's lap, unknowingly brushing his erection as he got caught up in his pleasure, letting out little noises as well.

“Mm, nnnhhh, daddy. I... it feels f-funny.” He whined between little moans.

“Can you tell daddy what it feels like?” Yuuri whined, looking like he would cry, overwhelmed in pleasure, as he turned his body a bit, trying to hide his face in Victor's chest or neck.

“I-i...Ah!” He cryed out at a particularly hard thrust of Victor's fingers. “F-feels like I n-need to pee...maybe.” He hid his blush against his father's chest.

“Ah no baby, that's normal, yo don't need to go pee. That's just your orgasm building, sweetheart. It's part of the game.” Victor let go of the hand he was holding, rubbing Yuuri's little back softly in circles as he slid his fingers out of Yuuri, starting to rub small circles on his son's little clitty. Yuuri was fully crying now, fresh tears trickling down Victor's shirt. But he hadn't asked to stop so Victor assumed the boy was just overwhelmed. Victor let out more of his calming scent as he sped up his ministrations.

“Almost there, i've got you love, just let it happen.” Victor praised. Yuuri's fingers twisted into Victor's shirts as he came suddenly with a loud cry. Victor lifted Yuuri's tear stained face to look into his eyes.

“Are you alright my darling?” he wiped at the tears with his thumb.

“Yes Daddy. I'm... it was good. Was just a lot.” Yuuri mumbled.

“Hmm you're right, maybe that was a lot for one Eros lesson. It's okay, rest now kroshka.” Victor kissed the boy softly before Yuuri slumped back against him tiredly. He just held his little lover close, stroking over Yuuri's hair and back softly. Victor could certainly still feel his erection pressing firmly against his pants but he could worry about that later. Now was precious time with his young soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to summarize, just more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know someone asked for updates back when i had this posted anonymous. Sorry the New chapter is so short, i couldn't think of anything else to write for this part but i do have the next one started if that's any consolation.

Victor stirred awake to a strange feeling. It felt almost like a puppy was humping his leg. He blinked his eyes open a few times, seeing his Yuuri there rutting against him. What a good dream he must be having. Yuuri whimpered, fisting his hands into his father's shirt as he continued moving against him. Victor let out a slow breath as he felt himself harden due to Yuuri's ministrations. He reached out, fisting a hand into Yuuri's hair, rubbing the boy's back gently with the other. 

“You can do it love, you want to come for daddy don't you moya Yuuri?” Victor said encouraging, carding his fingers through Yuuri's dark hair gently. 

“Don't hold back then,let yourself go.” The boy's little body continued moving, desperate for friction, as his alpha petted him gently, whispering encouraging words. 

His frame stiffened up for a second, arching his back as he let out a cry “Ah! Ahn! Anghdh! D-daddy!” He half screamed the words, waking abruptly as tears flooded his face. He looked up at Victor shyly, face flushed, before scrambling into Victor's arms and hiding his his face. 

“Oomf” sturdy arms caught him as Victor got some of the wind knocked from him. He lifted the boys chin in his hand and brushed a tear away with the pad of his thumb. 

“Whats wrong my little love?” Victor looked into those sad brown eyes questionly.

“I.... y-you d-don't think i'm dirty? Do you daddy?” Yuuri sniffled as he tried to form the words.

“Oh baby, of course not! Besides if you're dirty then I am too!” He kissed his son's forehead softly. 

“You just came, that's a very normal thing to do, natural even.” Victor kissed all over his face, cheek to cheek before capturing his mouth in a sweet kiss.

“And you were beautiful when you did!” The boy blushed again at his daddy's words, re-hiding his face.

“You can't hide here all day, we've got to get you cleaned up detka.” Victor made his way out from undearneath Yuuri, lifting the boy into his arms. 

“Bath time?” Yuuri chirped, smiling a bit. There were few things the little omega loved more than water, only second to his daddy and his new found Eros fun.

“Yep bath time!” Victor settled Yuuri on the bath mat gently as he began to fill the tub, pouring some of Yuuri's favorite bubble bath in. Victor turned to Yuuri, slowly unbuttoning his pajamas, kissing along the flesh he uncovered. 

“Hehe it tickles daddy.” Yuuri fidgeted, pulling away as he hopped into the tub. Victor began to undress himself as well, reaching to the last bit of clothing, the underwear that barely concealed his hard on. He sighed and slipped them down, fisting his cock in his hand. Yuuri's eyes went wide in wonder watching him.

“I suppose I can't bath like this. Just give a moment, okay baby.” The boy nodded as Victor continued to stroke himself right there in front of the tub. Victor moaned loudly remembering the feeling of waking up to Yuuri humping him and how beautiful his little omega was cumming, remembering the way he felt, the way he sounded. It only took a few strokes of his fist for Victor to cum just like that. 

“F-f uck! Ah-ahn, Yuuri!” He cried out his son's name as cum sprayed a cross the tub, some of it landing on Yuuri's face. Yuuri looked bewildered licking the cum off his cheek.

“Tastes salty daddy!” He scrunched up his nose, making a blech face. Victor chuckled as he eased into the tub, settling his son in his lap. 

“Yes it does, doesn't it? You're so cute.” He kissed the boy's cheek softly.

“Anyways you haven't gotten washed yet, huh baby boy?” Victor grabbed a wash cloth and began lathering soap on it, handing it to Yuuri.

“Mmm no, don't wanna.” the boy whined. “You do it daddy.” he yawned lazily, pushing the cloth back at Victor.

“Hmm a little spoiled aren't you, my love?” Yuuri batted at his lashes up at his daddy, pouting playfully. 

“You love me.” he sassed and held out his arm for his daddy to wash. Victor ran the cloth over Yuuri's body, taking care to pay special attention to his more intimate areas. Yuuri let out a little gasp as Victor ran the cloth over his cocklet and the outside of his pussy.

“Oh my, does that feel nice baby?” Victor teased, brushing the cloth over his cocklet again. Yuuri nodded and blushed. 

“D-daddy?” The boys eyes became down cast to the water. 

“Hmm what is it moya?” Victor dropped the cloth, running his bare hand between the child's legs instead. He brushed his hand over Yuuri's genitals at first, tracing circles delicately, before pressing a finger inside him. Yuuri whimpered at the feeling, throwing his little hands around Victor's neck, clinging to him for support. 

“I'm sorry baby, I can't seem to keep my hands off you. I've just waited to so long to find you, to have this to have a soulmate. Someone just for me.” Victor punctuated each of his words with a thrust of his finger as Yuuri gasped and wriggled in his arms. 

“I-i... j-just...m-more p-please.” Yuuri asked shly, buring his face into Victor's neck. “p-please daddy, touch me more, I want it!” he mumbled. 

“Wow Yuuri! My little omega is so insatiable even at your age hmm?” Victor chided as he pressed another finger inside the boy, speeding up his ministrations.

“You want to try something different my love? Victor reached for the lube he normally masturbated with in the shower and poured some on his finger, pressing one against Yuuri's asshole.

“My butt daddy?” Yuuri asked confused.

“It can make your orgasm feel really good. You trust me don't you baby?” Yuuri nodded and Victor pressed a finger in slowly, as he gasped. 

“It feels weird daddy.”Victor began to speed up his ministrations now in Yuuri's vagina as he slowly fingered his asshole too.

“Yes this part can take awhile to feel good, i'm sorry moya Yuuri, but eventually it will feel wonderful. It just takes some practice”

Yuuri's back arches, as he thrusts his body towards Victor's touch, digging his nails into Victor's back as he cums, practically climbing up him. Oversensitive from the last time he came and overwhelmed at having both his holes filled, he screams into Victor's neck, biting down on it. Victor winces at the bite but lets out some calming alpha pheromones. 

“It's okay sweety, i've got you, you're doing so good. You're safe here with daddy.” Victor praised.

“D-daddy...s-so.. much.” Yuuri relaxed into Victor's touch, riding the aftershocks of his orgasm as he trembled into his daddy's arms. 

“I know my Yuura but you did so good for me.” Victor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's head before he finished washing them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm just writing this fic for fun so i didn't edit it to much. Please let me know if you find anything i can fix, have writing tips or ideas i can include in the fic. Or if i need to add more tags. I'm up for suggestions. :)


End file.
